<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All He Could Promise by twilieighplants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087242">All He Could Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants'>twilieighplants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axel-Nort, Gen, M/M, Pretty much all the characters are here, post kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is the only one Axel-Nort trusts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All He Could Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas had paced back and forth across the living room of his, Namine and Xion’s apartment. His friends and roommates watched him as he passed, concerned looks on their faces. </p><p>“Roxas, you need to sit down. Riku will call if they know anything.” Xion offered after he passed her for the sixth time. </p><p>Namine nodded in agreement, “Xion’s right Roxas, pacing and being anxious isn’t going to make the phone call come sooner. They’ll call you when they need you. For now, all you can do is wait.” she said, giving him an apologetic smile. </p><p>Roxas stopped in his tracks and his shoulders fell, he knew they were right. There was no reason for him to pace back and forth. As Namine said, pacing wasn’t going to make the call come sooner. Riku would call him when they needed. </p><p>Just as he went to take a seat, his Gummiphone played a cheerful tune, one Sora had set up for him after they had been reunited. </p><p>“Hello?” Roxas answered, uncertain as to why Sora was calling him and not Riku. </p><p>“Roxas? We need you to come in now.” Sora’s panicked voice came through. </p><p>“What’s going on Sora?” Roxas heart dropped in his chest at the tone, but he sprang into action, running down the hall to his room, grabbing a suitcase and fitting as much clothes into it as he could. He could figure out what to do with his dirty clothes when he was in Radiant Garden. </p><p>There was silence on the other line, albeit the heavy breathing that sounded like Sora was trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“He has Riku, he knocked him unconscious. He’s not letting anyone inside to check on Riku or run tests on him. Aqua thinks maybe you can talk some sense into him.” Sora said, voice still shaky, but not nearly as panicked. </p><p>Roxas chewed on his lip as he grabbed a few more things before zipping up the suitcase, “It’ll be alright, Riku’s tough. I’ll be there soon.” he promised. </p><p>“Goofy and Donald should be there shortly, I’ll see you when you get here Roxas, thank you.” Sora said before hanging up. </p><p>Roxas double checked to make sure he had everything before heading out of his room with the suitcase in hand. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Xion asked, eyeing his luggage. He gave them a quick run down, explaining what had been relayed to him from Sora and how he needed to meet Donald and Goofy outside. </p><p>Namine pulled him into a hug before he left their apartment and Xion joined in, “Be careful. I know he’s your best friend, but he’s not himself right now okay?” Namine made him promise before releasing to meet Donald and Goofy. </p><p>The trip to Radiant Garden was a quiet and quick one. Donald and Goofy greeted Roxas when he boarded the Gummi Ship, but that was the only talking that was done. </p><p>Roxas could tell they were tense; worried not only about Riku, but also about Sora. He didn’t blame them, this whole scenario was a scary one. </p><p>They were still unsure how Xehanort had managed to make Axel a vessel, the changes happened very slowly until one night Axel was near unrecognizable. Roxas’ collarbone still hurt from where he had been struck by Axel’s keyblade. </p><p>“We’re here Roxas, please be careful.” Goofy said quietly, eyes pleading as Roxas gathered his luggage to exit the Gummi Ship. </p><p>Giving Goofy a sad look, Roxas nodded patting him and then Donald on their shoulders as he passed, “I’ll do my best.” he promised. It’s all he could promise. </p><p>Heading into the castle, he was greeted by Aeleus and Dilan who escorted him inside and to the labs. He thanked them when they reached the doors and he headed inside. </p><p>The scene inside was beyond what he had thought it would be. Behind a glass cell, Axel sat on the bed, looking proud of himself, as Riku laid on the floor unconscious. </p><p>As he walked more into the room, Axel looked up and their eyes met for a moment before Roxas looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes and drew his attention to Sora and the others. They greeted him with sad smiles and greetings. </p><p>“He won’t let us near Riku.” Sora sobbed into Roxas’ chest as Roxas rubbed his back to comfort him. “What was Riku even doing in there?” he asked. </p><p>“Tests, generic tests before we started testing on how to extract Xehanort from him. Riku figured he’d be able to go in there. Someone Axel was familiar with. Obviously, that didn’t work out.” Ienzo said from his place at the computer. </p><p>“Send me in there?” he asked, looking at Aqua and Terra who both shared an uncertain look. </p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Roxas.” Aqua said softly. </p><p>Roxas shook his head, “Give me the test stuff. I think I may be able to talk to him. You guys said he was asking for me in the middle of the night, that first night he was here right?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah, it was the only time that he seemed like himself. He was asking about you and wanted to know if you were okay.” Terra said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was clear to Roxas they didn’t trust Axel not to try and take another prisoner. </p><p>“Follow me in there. To get Riku.” Roxas said, setting his luggage to the side. He could handle Axel. He had two keyblades. Nort powers or not, he could take Axel. </p><p>Ienzo pressed on the intercom, “Axel, we’re going to send Roxas and Terra in to help Riku okay?” he asked. </p><p>Axel perked up at the mention of Roxas’ name and looked over to his old friend. He watched with gold eyes as they headed inside, Roxas making his way to Riku, checking his pulse. “He’s fine,” he said to Terra, who picked up the unconscious keyblade master. </p><p>Turning, Roxas jumped as he realized that Axel had come to stand in front of him. His hands twitched, wanting to summon his keyblades, but he knew that was a bad idea. Instantly confronting Axel with violence would only end up with him in the same state as Riku. </p><p>Instead, he gave Axel a small smile, reaching up to touch his face, “What are we going to do with you?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Run away with me.” Axel said, gold eyes studying Roxas’. </p><p>Shaking his head, Roxas rested his hand on Axel’s chest, “I can’t. We need to figure out how to extract Xehanort from you first. Then we can go to Twilight Town and have all the sea salt ice cream we want.” he said. </p><p>“You promise?” Axel asked. </p><p>Roxas rolled his eyes, “Of course, I promise. You just have to let me do these swabs, okay? I’ll even stay here with you while the run the tests.” he grinned. </p><p>Gold eyes searched his face, narrowing for a moment before relaxing. Axel moved away from Roxas with an overly exaggerated huff and took a seat on his cot and opened his mouth. </p><p>Delighted, Roxas prepared the swabs and swabbed the inside of Axel’s cheeks. When he was finished he placed them in the tray so he could slide it to Ienzo to be tested. </p><p>“See, that wasn’t too bad was it?” Roxas asked, taking a seat next to Axel. </p><p>“No, it wasn’t.” Axel pouted. </p><p>Roxas reached over and ran a hand through silver, almost white locks before letting his hand rest on Axel’s neck, “I promise this will be over before you know it.”</p><p>After all, it was all he could promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is based off shaky-mayhemms Axel Nort artwork and a conversation we had in the akrk server. Find it <a href="https://shaky-mayhemm.tumblr.com/post/627283217542774784/i-had-so-much-fun-this-month-guys-thank-you-all">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>